


Joker's Waggish Discipline

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Nonbinary, Other, Punishment, Trans Character, Transphobia, hyena, i mean what did you expect from the joker??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: Joker Punishes a nonbinary Harley Quinn using their own Hyenas.





	Joker's Waggish Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> slight AU where Harley Quinn is nonbinary/transmasculine and Joker isn't supportive, story uses it/its pronouns for Quinn as a way of humiliation/dehumanization.

“Harleeeeen!” Joker roared, smashing open the door to his garage. It dropped some papers off of its desk in a flurry, looking up in panic.  
“Oh,” it squeaked, trying to gather up the paperwork, which had gained minds of their own, “Mista J, you know that’s not-”  
“How many TIMES have I TOLD you to to chain these mutts up?” He bellowed, gesturing to Quinn’s two hyenas, Bud and Lou, who were bounding through the door to see it.   
“The damn things RUINED my newest invention,” he growled, glowering at Quinn and the two hyenas that licked at it. He stormed over and muttered something about them being disgusting. Quinn recoiled and tried to put the dogs off of it, but not before Joker noticed Lou’s erection.   
“Well, well, well.” He sneered, tossing the animal to the floor. “looks like you keep someone entertained, at least.” He grabbed Bud by the neck next, tossing him away with a small whimper.   
“Aw, c'mon puddin! He didn’t do nothin’ on purpose, sweetheart!” Quinn defended the drooling beast as he wandered back over to it.   
Jokers eyes flashed with an evil gleam. “Well, if you like your little fleabag so much, how about we have a little fun with him?” Joker rasped, dragging Lou to the middle of the room by his collar.  
“Oh! Y-ya don’t mean…” Quinn choked, rolling its chair backwards a bit.  
“Come here,” Joker purred enticingly. Quinn hesitated, glancing at the gross, swollen cock hanging underneath its beloved pet. “Do I look… like I’m… JOKING!?” he exploded.  
“No, Puddin’! ‘Course not!” Quinn whimpered, scrambling over its desk and running over to its partner in crime. “Unless ya were…” It added under its breath.  
Joker crossed his arms, and glared at Quinn, clearly irritated. Bud watched on as his brother panted and wagged his short tail at Quinn, his canine erection waiting excitedly. Quinn realized Joker was, in fact, serious. It pulled its shirt over its head and smiled slyly at Joker.   
“You know what I want! Get on with it!” Joker said heatedly.   
Quinn took off the rest of its clothes, excluding its binder and collar.   
Joker scoffed, and pulled out a knife from his pocket with a flourish. “Tsk, tsk. You know how I loathe these things.” He whispered in Quinn’s ear as he cut the binder off of it. He giggled as the knife ran over Quinn’s skin and it shivered.   
“Please leave those alo-” Quinn’s whisper trailed off as Joker touched its breasts, cupping them roughly in his gloved hands, watching them bounce a bit as he pushed them for a moment. Quinn bit its lip as Joker’s breathing sped up. He stared into Quinns eyes, pinching each nipple harshly until they were both hard. Quinn could feel a warm wetness gathering where its thighs meet.  
He flicked one of its nipples suddenly, and Quinn’s breath caught in its throat. He grabbed one of its pigtails and jerked it onto the floor with a hard smack of its hands and knees. Joker pretended not to hear the little 'ouch.’ Quinn shivered a little, and Joker watched its ass jiggle as it hung its head. Its back was arched the wrong way, so he lifted his foot and put his weight on the middle of its back. He pressed his foot down until its spine was curved correctly. He walked around it until he was in front of its head.  
“Come here, Lou!” Joker called, patting Quinn’s naked back harshly.Lou eagerly jumped up on Quinn, his nails scratching its sides. Lou panted heavily, his slobber dropping warmly onto Quinn’s back. Quinn looked back with dread at the huge animal on its back.Joker slapped it in the face. “Keep your eyes here,” he growled huskily, grabbing his erection through his pants “if you know what’s good for you, bitch.” he finished.  
Lou bit down on Quinns neck and thrusted into it, his cock rubbing against its ass rather pleasurably. Joker stroked his dick through his pants, watching Lou desperately attempt to enter Quinn. He went to help Lou, since the poor lug was really struggling. Joker helped guide Lou’s cock to Quinns wet pussy.  
“Oh, Mister J not there!” Quinn cried out, tensing up all over. He smacked it on the ass and Lou finally got in his goal. His huge cock slid in, and Quinn felt his warm dick begin the near panicked thrusting again. It whined in pain as the hyena grew inside it. The canine was thrusting far too quickly. With each thrust the thing seemed to get bigger, swelling up inside. Quinn felt fire building up in its wet cunt and moaned loudly, its nails scratching against the floor as Lou’s balls slapped against it, his cock buried up to to the hilt in Quinn with each thrust.  
“You really don’t know how to shut up, do you?” Joker hissed as he came back around to Quinn’s head. “Bud, come here!” he called. “Maybe this will keep you quiet.” He patted on Quinn’s back again and Bud, who was excited to be in on the fun, put his paws on Quinn’s shoulders. Joker yanked Quinn’s head back by its hair and Bud’s soft dick was quickly in its mouth. Lou’s thrusts made Quinn bounce forward, and its throat slid over Bud’s cock, which rapidly grew to almost the size of his brothers. Joker pulled up a chair and leaned back, watching the two hyenas violate Quinn with their throbbing cocks.Joker pulled his cock out and began stroking it to the scene in front of him. Quinn sobbed around Bud’s cock as its insides were being torn up by Lou’s knot.  
“That’s right, Harleen. Take those nasty dog cocks, you filthy fucking whore.” Joker growled as he rubbed himself faster. “You’re doing great, keep it up for Daddy.”  
Quinn felt Lou pressing against its cervix. With each stroke he slammed against that sensitive place, and Quinn moaned around Bud’s cock as it felt the knot finally reach its full size. It couldn’t breathe anymore, and tears streamed down its face. It heard Joker moan but couldn’t turn to look at him with the knots keeping it stuck where the hyenas wanted it. Their claws tore into it, leaving garish red marks.  
Quinn gasped for breath around the wet, throbbing cock that ravaged its mouth. It felt fiery waves of pleasure rocking its body.'Oh god, I can’t cum from my 'yenas!’ it thought desperately. It tried to hold back, but as its air ran out and its cervix was pounded on, it had to give in. Lou bit down hard on Quinn’s neck again, and Quinn’s resulting scream was muffled. It twisted under the hyena brothers, its cunt tightening around the canine cock defiling it. It tried to scream, clawing the ground under it as it finally found the release it wasn’t sure it wanted. It heard joker groan loudly as it came, pressing against Lou and being used by Bud. It came for what seemed like hours, overwhelmed by the lack of air and pain from knots being shoved around in it.  
“Are they as big as they look, sweetheart?” Joker said gruffly, his voice shaking as he felt close to the edge.  
Quinn came back to its senses enough to feel Lou twitching in its aching cunt, his cum shooting in hot streams onto its cervix. Bud started twitching too, and suddenly Quinn was choking on the hot liquid pouring down its throat.  
“Oh, fuck! Harleen, take it! Take my cum, you disgusting whore...” Joker moaned as the hyenas cumming pushed him over the edge. “Oooh yes, you nasty slut…” he hissed, as his own hot cum spurted out, his orgasm washing over him. Quinn couldn’t hold itself up anymore, and Bud’s knot finally got small enough that it could breathe properly again, but not enough to get loose. Lou sat, also stuck in Quinn, tied by his knot.  
Joker zipped up, walked over to Quinn to wipe his cum on its face, then walked out. He turned at the door. “I don’t want to have to tie them up again myself, Quinn.” he scoffed, before slamming the door and leaving the three intertwined.


End file.
